Malchance
by Darwin20
Summary: Après la mort de Megatron, tout aurait du aller pour le mieux chez les Autobots. C'était sans compter sur le fait que, même décédé, le leader Decepticon était un véritable aimant à problèmes.


_Ah… cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu le dernier épisode de la saison 3 de TFP. Oui, il y a des spoilers pour la fin de la S3, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu… mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ?! Et passez voir le film 'Predacons Rising' au passage !_

_Bon, je l'écris assez rapidement, mais je me suis bien éclatée ! Enjoy !_

* * *

"Nanou, qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est un oiseau ? "

Mike, cinq ans, tira la manche de Nora, occupée à fouiller son sac à la recherche des clés de la maison devant laquelle ils attendaient depuis bientôt dix minutes.

"C'est un avion ! "

Mike regarda son grand frère, l'air étonné. "Tu es sûr ? "

"Pff, tu es censé répondre 'mais non, c'est Superman !', pas 'tu es sûr ?'."

Le petit garçon tira ostensiblement la langue à son grand frère. Johnny s'était récemment découvert une passion pour les comics et s'était mis au devoir de les citer le plus souvent possible. Mais Mike se fichait bien de Superman, Batman ou Mocheman (Johnny lui interdisait de l'appeler comme ça, mais il trouvait vraiment que l'homme avec des griffes qui lui sortaient des mains était moche) pour l'instant. Il tira de nouveau sur la manche de sa nounou.

"Nanou, regarde ! Dis, qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis, dis, dis ! " Il accompagna chaque 'dis' par un coup sec sur le pull de la jeune femme. Elle ne se tourna qu'une fois les clés en main, quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire fier sur le visage.

"Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Le garçon pointa un doigt vers le ciel. Elle leva les yeux.

"Alors, c'est qu-"

"Santa Maria Madre de Dios ! "

Mike se tut immédiatement, quand Nora commençait à parler en espagnol, c'était toujours mauvais signe.

* * *

Quand le BAM ! assourdissant retentit, à peine trente secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon, Nora venait de refermer la porte avec précipitation, Johnny hurlait que c'était une invasion des Chitauris et Mike voulait absolument se mettre à la fenêtre pour regarder, bien que Nanou lui ait formellement interdit de le faire.

L'onde de choc arriva rapidement, faisant voler en éclats les vitres, et Mike se mit à crier lui aussi.

Quand un calme relatif fut revenu, Nora ouvrit la porte avec prudence, _tenta _d'ouvrir la porte, vu qu'elle tomba d'elle même avant que la femme n'ai pu tourner la poignée, et sortit dans ce qui avait été, encore récemment, un jardin. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, recommença deux fois, pour être sûre.

Non, il y avait vraiment, en plus de la fumée, des débris et des arbres arrachés, une sorte de … robot géant ? qui devait faire à vu d'œil dans les huit mètres et qui était étendu au milieu de la route et sur la moitié de la maison de la famille Tompson. Les Tompson allaient hurler qu'en ils rentreraient de vacances, pensa t'elle, avant de chasser cette pensée stupide. Elle était au milieu d'un foutu _film de science fiction, _et elle s'inquiétait pour la maison de gens détestables, qui n'avaient toujours pas compris que leurs chiens n'étaient _pas _autorisés à venir sur la pelouse des voisins. Elle secoua la tête.

Sur le seuil, Mike et Johnny regardaient, éberlués, le gigantesque robot qui gisait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Le cadet s'avança vers Nora, sans le quitter des yeux, et parla rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire de retourner s'abriter dans la maison.

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il saigne ? "

"…Quoi ? " Nora posa son regard sur le petit garçon, sans comprendre. Les voisins commençaient eux aussi à sortir, et des 'Oh mon Dieu', 'C'est quoi cette _chose ?!_' et même un 'Appelle la NASA, chéri', se firent entendre.

"Bah…il y a du violet qui coule de sa poitrine, est-ce que c'est le sang des...robots ? Est-ce que c'est un robot ? Est-ce qu'il est…malade ? "

"Je-je ne sais pas. " Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de robots géants, encore moins de robots géants qui _tombaient du ciel, _mais après tout, elle n'était pas dans les hautes sphères de l'Etat, loin de là !, et il était fort probable que les dirigeants leur cachent des choses. Même si cacher des choses de cette taille devait probablement tenir de l'exploit. Mais quand elle vit que les yeux de Mike s'humidifiaient, elle compléta vivement sa réponse. "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit malade. " Non je pense qu'il est mort, si un robot pouvait mourir évidement. "Il est juste…" Elle chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait convenir. Parce que c'était une bonne question après tout, si il était vraiment mort, et pitié qu'il le soit, il avait bien du être _autre chose _avant (elle ne parvenait pas à dire 'vivant', cela semblait juste impossible). Et il y avait bien du avoir 'la cause du décès', comme le disait si bien ce cher docteur Mallard, et avant de tuer quelque chose de cette taille… Elle frissonna.

"Ouah, c'est trop cool ! " Johnny sembla sortir de sa stupeur et s'élança vers la silhouette métallique, son téléphone braqué dessus, le flash de l'appareil photo se déclenchant à intervalles réguliers.

"Hé ! Faut pas prendre de photos, tu dé-sacrifies sa mémoire ! " Lança Mike. Son grand frère haussa un sourcil, gâchant l'effet. Mince ! Il était sûr d'avoir entendu une phrase comme ça dans un film, que ses parents lui avaient dit de ne pas regarder d'ailleurs, même si le héros parlait d'un homme mort à la guerre à ce moment là, et non pas d'un extra-terrestre allongé au milieu de 'Flower Street', dans une petite ville paumée au fin fond du Nevada. C'était dommage, ça avait rendu bien, dans le film.

"Johnny ! Prend ton frère et retournez dans la maison, maintenant ! " Imaginez qu'il se mette à en pleuvoir d'autres. "Maintenant j'ai dit ! "

Les protestations des deux garçons furent couvertes par le bruit des sirènes- police, ambulances, pompiers, et d'autres qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de connaître.

Elle resta plantée là, debout devant le robot, l'air éberluée et totalement incapable de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en uniforme la prenne par les épaules et la prie de bien vouloir retourner chez elle. Elle se plia à sa demande.

Mike et Johnny étaient dans le salon, sur le canapé, et ils lui jetèrent tout deux des regards interrogatifs quand elle entra, comme si elle allait leur dire qu'elle avait subitement trouvé une raison valable à la présence de… de _ça _dans leur jardin. Elle soupira profondément, marcha machinalement jusqu'au téléphone fixe et découvrit, sans surprise, que les lignes étaient coupées. Elle appellerait les parents, en voyage pour fêter leur 10e anniversaire de mariage, plus tard. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu utiliser le mobile de Johnny, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, ça lui laisserait le temps d'y penser.

Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre, désormais sans vitres, et laissa son regard errer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Une nouvelle escouade de soldats venait d'arriver, menée par un homme en costard-cravate, un peu enrobé, qui semblait ravi de montrer son badge à tous les officiers locaux. Il se fraya très vite un chemin jusqu'au robot, qu'elle se permettait désormais de considérer comme mort. Il n'avait pas bougé et le flot de liquide violet s'était presque stoppé, mais on pataugeait désormais dans une mare visqueuse et luisante dans un périmètre de dix mètres autour du corps. Peut être Mike avait il raison, peut être était ce vraiment le sang des robots géants. Dieu que ça sonnait faux.

L'homme en costard avait maintenant entamé ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une danse de la joie (ou une danse de la pluie, ça dépendait des moments). Manifestement il connaissait, ou reconnaissait, le robot étendu au sol, et apprendre sa mort semblait avoir illuminé sa journée.

Nora se détourna de la fenêtre. Il y avait de ces tarés. Et pas un pour venir leur dire ce qui se passait !

* * *

Le lendemain, le 'robot géant tombé dans le Nevada' faisait la une de tous les journaux de la planète, accompagné par des photos plus ou moins floues de ce qui représentait 'une menace extra-terrestre', 'la preuve que les Etats se foutent de la gueule du monde' ou 'L'Apocalypse', en fonction du niveau de sérieux des rédacteurs.

Mais même les clichés pris en quatrième vitesse avec un appareil photo minable et une mise au point discutable n'empêchaient pas Ratchet de reconnaître Megatron, allongé entre deux pavillons de banlieue, dans une position qui aurait pu être comique si _elle ne venait pas de REDUIRE À NÉANT tous leurs efforts pour rester DISCRETS !_

Ratchet se prit la tête entre les mains. Avec le reste de Team Prime de retour sur Cybertron, une fuite au niveau du service de Fowler (qui s'était soldée par le fait que leur base secrète ne l'était plus tant que ça), et la nouvelle de l'existence des Transformers sur Terre confirmée… il aurait _vraiment _du retourner sur Cybertron lui aussi.

Même mort, le leader Decepticon arrivait à leur attirer des emmerdes, c'était un don quand même ! Il n'aurait pas simplement pu tomber dans l'océan, non?


End file.
